Pieces
by BreathtakinglyMundane
Summary: We all know Teddy is America's baby but how easy (or not) was his conception I've always wondered. This is an answer to that question. "Don't tell me what to do with a son you could barely get it up to conceive!" I can't promise a happy ending... Mellitz oneshot Rated M for well (conception *wink, wink*)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal or any of its wonderful characters. I like to fantasise about owning them though *deep sigh* :D**

**AN: This is a Mellitz story, so if you don't like it, you've been warned. Plus smut so… **

* * *

It was that time of the day. _Night_ rather, she mentally corrected herself. This was the night they were going to try.

Mellie wasn't sure her plan was a good idea anymore. Well of course it was a solid plan to counteract the tape in _public_. The problem was of a more private nature.

She had always been an exceptionally strong woman but there was only so much she could take. There sheer humiliation of Fitz being unable to rise to the occasion was too much for her to handle. This was a certainty of which she was convinced though they had yet to try.

Fitz had been avoiding the topic and her in general. She was likewise disinclined to push on this particular issue. Things had however come to a head earlier in the day when Cyrus reported that whispers about her 'pregnancy' were starting to crop up.

In the middle of his rant on why they couldn't at least _pretend_ (she scoffed because that was all they did) to be interested in each other when the cameras weren't rolling and how they seemed to be avoiding each other like the plague; he had a typically Cyrus light bulb moment and mid-rant asked whether they were even trying finished off with a shudder.

"Dear God, do I have to spell this out people!?" he almost screamed as he scrubbed a hand down his face. "There is a definite _time_ element to this plan, the American people are not stupid and the media are a nosy bunch of_" he stopped and looked incredulously at them, then sighed gathering his papers into the file he had brought for the meeting.

"Just… just work it out, soon," he finished with another sigh and walked out shaking his head and muttering to himself, only _damn chastity belt _and _petri dish _discernible to them.

Mellie turned to face Fitz after the door to the Oval closed behind Cyrus. Fitz was looking at her like she was a wraith about to relieve him of his soul. They both started to talk at the same time.

"I think we shoul-" he started.

"So what-" she started then stopped when she heard him. They were silent for a charged moment as their eyes locked. She felt the urge to wring her hands but fought the impulse, unwilling to show exactly how uncomfortable she was.

He gestured for her to go ahead and she said, "I guess tonight's as good a night as any." He nodded and she turned on her heel and left, there was nothing more to say.

She couldn't say whether the slight tremble in her hand was all dread…

In fact she could confidently say the tremble that had grown to nervous flutters in her abdomen were most certainly not simply out of fear, dread or nervousness. However bitter the truth was to her, it was a fact she could not escape.

She had always wanted her husband and the anticipation was there.

She realised she was her own worst enemy, always wanting things that would only end up hurting her. A type-A masochist, yeah that's what she was.

It was this internal musing that was interrupted by Fitz's arrival. She glanced at the clock beside her and saw it was slightly after ten. From her position on her side, she couldn't see him; her back to him.

She'd left her office earlier than usual needing the extra time to steel herself against her own traitorous desires. The word she was chanting like a mantra in her head; _clinical_. That is what it was going to be. _This is not some silly fulfilment of your fantasies_, she reminded herself.

She could most definitely hear him though and cursed the mental images that popped unbidden in her mind of him slowly undressing as she heard his cufflinks hit the bedside table.

She eventually saw him as he crossed over to the bathroom. His shirt was loose on his frame, his suit jacket nowhere to be seen. A few moments later she heard the shower.

She shut her eyes and couldn't help the pounding of her heart. She was most certainly not virginal but she couldn't help feeling _uncomfortable_. Of course Fitz would never hurt her in that way, not like_

_No!_ She thought. She definitely did not need those memories tonight when she was perilously close to losing control. No Fitz had always been a gentle, attentive and extremely enthusiastic lover_ _God damn it_ there was no safe thought for her it seemed.

She sighed and picked up the book she was trying to read realising that she'd probably turned the page before she read it all. _Great just, great._

After another four pages she heard the shower stop. Her stomach immediately dropped and the tremble in her arms made the book wobble as she shot a cautious look at the door.

She was instantly disappointed in herself, _it's only Fitz_. That was the problem though wasn't it; because it was him but it _wasn't_ him any longer. Not the Fitz who loved her, the one who would gladly and eagerly get naked to share his body heat with her to keep the cold out of her bones.

This was Olivia's Fitz and she had no desire to play second fiddle. She was so used to being first, the best and her failed marriage stung her pride more than she cared to admit.

It also tore apart her heart; the heart he thought was so cold. It wasn't cold; it was simply in storage, waiting for the right person to come and warm it up again; to breathe new life into it.

It was simply far too damaged for her to risk it anymore. And _this_, this was a definite risk.

As Fitz came out she slowly put her book down and looked at him. He was shirtless with a pair of boxers on and she immediately supressed the desire to pull her lip into her mouth and bite it.

She didn't turn to face him as he lifted the covers and slid in behind her. This would be considerably easier if she didn't have to his pained face or how he was surely struggling to get in the mood.

She could smell him; feel his heat at her back. She felt a tentative hand at her silk clad hip. His touch was light, hesitant. She jumped a bit when his fingers tightened as he pushed closer to her. He immediately removed his hand.

"Mellie are you sure_" he started but she cut him off cursing her nerves.

"It's fine, I'm fine… let's just… uh… do this," she said again cursing her apparent inability to form a proper sentence. To assure him she reached a hand back and grabbed the hand that had retreated so quickly, returning it to its previous position and squeezing slightly before she let it go.

She was a little surprised when she felt his lips on her neck, just below her earlobe where her pulse was. She was surprised he remembered as her eyes slipped closed and she gave in to the pleasure.

With her eyes closed she told herself she could imagine she was with anyone else. However as the hand at her hip travelled upward over the plane of her stomach, lightly trailing the dip of her waist and finally settling on a breast which he gently squeezed, she knew it was hopeless. Fitz knew her too well and she knew him too well to pretend now.

He was intimately familiar with her weak spots as was she with the feel of his hands, just how he knew the right amount of pressure to drive her out of her mind.

Despite all that she kept her hands to herself. She knew if she became too involved, too enthusiastic she wouldn't bounce back as easily when it was over and reality set in.

His other hand snaked under her side to grab hold of her other breast and she squeezed her legs together at the sudden rush of warmth to her centre from his attentions.

He pressed his hips firmly into her backside. His first hand then trailed down to her thigh and started inching her short nightie up until he was close enough to her warm centre that she gasped sharply.

"Fitz," she breathed out fighting the urge to reach her hand up into his curly hair, still slightly damp from his shower.

"Mmm," he mumbled against her neck as he licked and nibbled the skin there.

"I'm ready," she said in a more steady voice. She wouldn't be able to resist if he kept this up much longer. She pressed against him, feeling him hardening against her.

She rolled over, out of his arms and onto all fours. She looked at him for the first time since he'd got in the bed, chin resting against her collarbone. She tilted her head indicating he get behind her and refused to meet his eye again.

It was already too hard.

She hadn't bothered with panties and she was glad when she felt him settle behind her. The contact involved in removing them would be too much but she wasn't about to simply put them to the side either.

She felt his big hands on the smooth skin of thighs drawing the nightie up and over her flesh; and she let out a quiet moan.

As he entered her she was hit by a wave of emotion, a single tear trailing down her cheek as a weight seemed to crush her chest. This wasn't real but she realised how _desperately_ she wanted it to be.

Childishly she was tempted to grab her book that was right next to her and attempt to read, just to try and hurt him. As quickly as it flashed in her mind, it vanished because there was no way she could convincingly pull that off. Esp… especial… especially as…

His thrusts were changing from gentle to hard and deep and her thoughts were completely jumbled. He tightened his hold on her hips and bent his knees a little, the change in angle making her head shoot up as she let out a rather loud scream.

One hand immediately slapped across her mouth as her eyes widened. She turned and looked back at him eyes narrowed at the smirk on his face.

She decided two could play that dirty game and he pushed back against him, grinding against him and drawing a guttural moan from him.

It was like something snapped in him then. He picked up his speed the sound of their skin slapping filling the room and probably spilling into the hallway outside.

She couldn't hold back any longer and straightened up on her knees. One hand went on the back of his neck turning his face so she could initiate their first kiss of the night; a barely their one as they could hardly breathe.

He reached for her waist finally freeing her of the nightie as she protested the interruption of their kiss. His hands found her breasts again and squeezed just enough to send a tremor down to where he was sheathed within her.

One hand travelled down the plane of her stomach settling on her bundle of nerves to urge her towards her first climax within seconds. She collapsed forward and he followed.

The new position required a bit of adjustment and the change in angle had him going slow and deep again as he kissed along her shoulders.

Soon enough he was coming in her which set off her second less intense climax. He stayed on top of her for a moment or two before rolling off her.

She was left, face in her pillow, ass in the air, trying to help biology along. She was grateful for the pillow he placed under her tummy.

When she finally turned to look at him after he'd brought the sheet up to cover her, she realised the full gravity of the mistake she was making.

There was absolutely no use in getting attached when she was little more than a replacement. No use whatsoever.

**AN: Okay so I was toying with the idea of writing another from Fitz's POV let me know what you think…**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is still Mellitz and I still can't promise a happy ending. There's still smut and you still read at your own risk, don't say you weren't warned. **

**DISCLAIMER: Nope I don't own Scandal or it's wonderful characters. A girl can dream though…**

Fitz was not alright. This was the first time he wasn't absolutely sure of his answer to the question "do I love my wife?"

Fitz was not alright… and it was bad.

From the moment he'd heard the plan to save his presidency; Fitz had been against the idea. The thought of losing Olivia all over again, when he'd barely just found her was not going down well with him. For all his power as President of the United States of America; he had never felt so impotent, useless, _power_less.

Apparently he couldn't have it all. He could either have the woman he loved or the career he loved, not both and the decision had already been made for him.

So his coping mechanism was avoiding the whole thing in general and that definitely included Mellie. He felt so much anger towards her; for teaming up with Olivia against him; for putting him in such an impossible situation; for the betrayal that always cropped up when he thought of what they had been before she ruined them.

Fortunately she wasn't pushing him which he found… _odd? _He thought by now she'd be chomping at the bit to get it over with; she'd seemed so _determined _when they'd sprung it on him. Now she seemed just as, if not even more uncomfortable and put out at the idea as he was.

Well Cyrus was just about to go on a tirade so there was that.

"You know the story right now?" Cyrus' voice had that soft quality to it that warned of worse things to come. His hands were spread out on the desk; head dipped a bit as he looked up at them. "Mellie is faking!" he said as he dropped his head and began to shake it wildly.

"You know how people are, the media… they keep looking for the baby bump! God only knows whether they actually factor biology into their crazy_" he cut himself off and took a deep breath.

"The point is that they're right and sooner rather than later it will come out that Mellie hasn't once visited her doctor and how irresponsible would that be of sweet Mellie?" he waved his hand towards her general direction. "Well no one's going to believe that and then we'll just be right back where we started."

Fitz couldn't help agreeing. They were running out of time and no matter how much he disliked the idea, it was Olivia's idea, well _partly_ her idea and he loved her. He wouldn't, _couldn't_ disappoint her.

He thought again (as he had been doing a lot recently) about whether he would pursue a second term. If he didn't he could be with her. Truly and wholly with her.

He felt a pang in his chest for this child, this child that wasn't even made yet and wondered again if they should go through with it. Why bring another innocent being into the confusion and disaster that was their lives. Mellie had been oh so convincing the first time she lied about a miscarriage and who didn't like an encore?

He was however painfully aware of the consequences. There was only so much lying they could shove down the people's throats before they turned against him completely. For the record however he was extremely, _extremely_ displeased with the situation.

So when Cyrus left after berating them like a couple of kindergarteners, he thought it would simply be best to at least try; just get it out of the way already.

"I think we shoul_" he started at the same time as Mellie; locking eyes for one intense moment. He gestured for her to continue. As she put words to his exact thoughts, he simply nodded turning away to settle in his chair.

He watched her leave and rubbed a hand across his face; pinching the bridge of his nose. He got up and poured himself a double.

This was going to be a long day… and night.

Long after he was done with his work for the day, Fitz remained in the Oval nursing his second or _maybe it was his third_ double of the evening.

The warring emotions within him continued to rip mercilessly at his very essence, his very soul. He desperately wanted out of the predicament he was in but he saw no way in which he'd come out unscathed.

He'd always had a sneaking suspicion Olivia enjoyed controlling him more than she let on; not that he was complaining. He was the type of man that liked it when a woman took charge. In this case however he suspected his defiance wouldn't go over so well. Part of the appeal, _well at least he thought_, was because of just how powerful she knew he really was; and a large part of that power came from his position.

They were all power junkies to a certain extent he supposed.

When he couldn't put it off any longer, he left but he couldn't help feeling like he was betraying the woman he loved.

He found Mellie turned on her a side and wondered briefly if he was off the hook one last time. He sighed realising that simply delaying the inevitable wouldn't work. He would have to wake her up he thought to himself as her placed his cufflinks on his bedside table.

He could delay it a few more minutes though and walked over to the shower. The way he was feeling, it was better if he helped things along otherwise they'd be at it for quite a while_, and not in the good way._

As the warm water flowed over him, relaxing him and releasing the tension in his muscles, Fitz could only think of Olivia. Her skin, her smile, her voice, her eyes as she came undone below him…

He brought himself close enough to the edge that things with his wife would be easy. He wondered, vaguely, if she suspected what he was doing but brushed it off.

He was still in a bit of a daze though as he shut off the water and towelled off.

He was going straight for it.

Those were his thoughts as he settled in behind her. It would go a lot faster if he just did that, like the visit to an unpleasant doctor.

When she jumped at his touch, he immediately retracted his hand. _Maybe that's __**not**__ the way to go_ he thought. Maybe they should hold off; there were many questionable things he'd done to her but forcing himself on his wife was just not one of them. The idea made his stomach twist in knots in the most uncomfortable manner.

At her reassurance, after her uncharacteristic fluster, he was ready to go for it; and he surely did.

He attacked all the spots he knew would get her ready the fastest. He didn't know whether he was proud or _ashamed? embarrassed? guilty?_ that he still knew how to turn her on that easily.

As she reacted to his ministrations, he couldn't help but become more interested too. There was nothing like thawing out an ice queen that would turn a guy on; the idea that he could do what no others could was quite satisfying and the best aphrodisiac.

Of course that wasn't entirely true… He had been more than enough for her once.

He didn't want to examine too closely the pang of pain in his chest as she refused to look at him. He felt like she was treating him as nothing more than a glorified stud. He was suddenly thrust back to years prior; her complete and brutal rejection of him.

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut; trying to block the memories unable to handle the swirl of emotions they tugged along with them. He needed to deal with one thing at a time. Right now that was getting his wife pregnant.

However he felt a tighter grip constrict his chest as he remembered the last time they were actually trying to have a baby. He roughly cupped her breast and dug his fingers into her thigh to remind himself that this time was nothing, _nothing at all_ like that time.

When she said his name in that breathy voice with a little hitch at the end, he could no longer deny how much he was beginning to enjoy what they were doing. All he could manage was a moan against her neck.

How could he have possibly forgotten how delectable her skin was? He felt cheated when she rolled away from him, he'd missed whatever she said. The smouldering heat in her gaze as she directed him behind her was enough to quickly refocus him though.

_Yes_ he was definitely enjoying himself.

As he drew her nightie higher, exposing her creamy thighs, perfect ass; he was hit by an intense, all consuming, ferociously hungry wave of desire.

He wanted **her**_._

Not because he couldn't have Olivia.

Not because he'd brought himself so close to the edge already (albeit thinking of Olivia).

Not because they were making America's baby and saving his Presidency.

He **wanted **her.

He wanted her because despite all the pain and his efforts over the years, he always had and always would find his wife devastatingly attractive. Maybe that's why her rejection had stung so much…

He had continued to find her sexy and couldn't quite understand or even process how she simply had those same feelings for him evaporate. Oh and he knew she'd had them; there was no denying or faking the easy and sometimes inappropriately inconvenient chemistry that was between them.

The revelation startled him but he picked up the pace all the same.

He couldn't help the satisfied smirk that graced his features at her scream, _so she does like it too_ he thought to himself as he met her eye; a devious impish glint in his own.

The smug was however quickly wiped away as she ground against him, taking him in deeper than he'd been before. After her little stunt, he completely let go of whatever he had been holding back, truly giving it all he had.

After that he was completely led by his instincts and _of course_ his vast and intimate knowledge of her desires.

His change sparked a similar reaction in her as she rose up on her knees and wrapped a hand around his neck, drawing him into a kiss. His hands immediately dropped to her pelvis pushing her firmly into him as he thrust hard into her.

He'd had enough of their somewhat disconnect and liberated her of her nightie, needing to feel all of that deliciously soft and creamy skin on his.

His hands continued to explore one settling on her clit because he wanted, no _needed_ for her to reach her peak at least once. He'd soon brought her off for the first time. Her walls closed around him so tightly that he was sure he wouldn't be able to hold back; not even wondering why he would even want to hold back in the first place.

Just as the fluttering around him intensified and he was sure the war was lost, she fell forward and he followed. He gave her sometime to catch her breath as he adjusted their position; his hands behind her thighs down by her knees drawing her legs farther apart.

They slowed it down but were already to highly wound up and in a few minutes he spilled within her, his release coming as a surprise to even him, followed by her less dramatic one.

As he looked over at her, beautiful ass in the air he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach… not _anticipation, dread, anxiety _maybe it was _guilt?_

Hadn't he always emphasised that he'd sought out the affections of others, Olivia because she'd denied him?

Well if that was the solid gold argument then what now? She was definitely not denying him now and he had definitely enjoyed it immensely.

So what was the answer to that all important question for a man who claimed he loved his mistress so deeply?

_Did he love his wife? Had he ever stopped?_

He was most certainly **not **_alright_.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that.**


End file.
